A Very Hogwarts Christmas
by GremlinsCheer
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts, and the school fills with Christmas cheer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Arriving at Hogwarts**

Hi, my name is Sandy. Sandy Claus. You might know my grandpa, Santa. He's the one who delivers all the presents at Christmas. Yeah, it's a pretty sweet deal, getting all those free presents and pet elves. Because I keep falling into the factory machines my Grandparent decided to send me to Hogwarts. Because I live in the North Pole, I'm kind of magical so they accepted me. I leapt on Rudolph's back and he flew me all the way to Hogwarts in time for the Sorting Ceremony.

When I walked in everyone turned round and looked at me because I was a bit late (Rudolph fell asleep in the sky). I was wearing my red dress with white polar bear fur around the edges and white furry boots and an elf hat with a buckle on it. I have long silvery white hair and twinkling blue eyes. I look a lot like Santa, so sometimes I like to wear a fake beard.

When I was there I met Three people in the year I was going to be in. "Hi!" I said. "My name is Sandy."

"Hey," said the boy with black hair. "I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

I looked at Ron, whose hair made me think of Rudolph's nose! And then at Hermione, who had big teeth. They left to sit at the red and gold table and my name got called.

"Clause, Sandy!"

I sat on the stool and put the hat on. I heard a voice. "Hello, I am the Sorting Hat. Hmm, let's see... You're Santa Claus' Granddaughter. I detect much Christmas cheer in your heart," it was true! I was thinking of holly. "Now, I could put you in Gryffindor because it's red, like Christmas, but no. I AM GOING TO CREATE A NEW HOUSE. X-MASINE!"

And with that, the castle rumbled, and a new tower spurted out of it. It's rooftop was covered in snow. A new table appeared at the hall, red and green, with glitter and ice and wreaths. I ran to sit at it. I had a new home, X-masine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 Mulled Potions**

I woke up in my snowflake decorated bed and jumped onto the fluffy rug. I hung a new decoration on my Christmas tree and prayed to Grandma that Rudolph would live to see another day. I opened a new present (X-masine gives me a new one every day) and put it on. It was a chunky belt that I wore with my outfit made entirely of mistletoe. I fluffed up my hair to look like a beard and left for my first class, Potions.

I entered the class and immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt my cheeks go red like cranberry sauce. I love cranberry sauce with turkey and stuffing. I quietly took a seat next to Harry and his friends, even though I could feel the boy's lust for my mistletoe.

"Hi!" I said. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," said Ron, the Rudolph-nose lookalike. "Didn't get much sleep."

I smiled at Hermione, "I like your hair!" I said. Which was true, it reminded me of all the bearskin on my Grandpa's sleigh. Hermione laughed through her teeth.

Suddenly a new boy came into the class. He was definitely _not_ full of Christmas cheer. He had sleek blonde hair and a pale face and cold eyes. He saw me and made a slouching beeline.

"Hey," he said. He loomed over me as he was standing and I was sitting. If I had been sitting on a reindeer I wouldn't feel so small. "You're that new girl, aren't you? The one who gets her own house. What's up with you anyway, are you Santa Claus' daughter or something?"

"Granddaughter, actually," I peeped. He looked at my mistledress.

"Ah, mistletoe," he smirked. "Not that we want to draw any attention now, do we?"

Suddenly, a black man came in. He also lacked the cheer of rosy cheeks and mince pies. "That's professor Snape," whispered Harry. I nodded and resisted the urge to call him Holly.

"Now," he said, coldly. "Due to the new... house's request, today's potion will be a recipe for mulled wine, so gather your spices."

Everyone was non-plussed but I knew what to do. Like Prancer when he's angry, I flew into action. I heated up the wine and threw the cinnamon and spices in the cauldron. Everyone else didn't even know how to get the wine hot, so I had to help.

At the end of the lesson we were all drunk, and my wine was the best. I noticed a lot of the boys were looking at me and licking their lips. They started grabbing at my mistletoe, and it came off in their hands. "Stop it!" I yelled. "Where's your good spirit?"

"Now class, stop assaulting each other and pack up. You're dismissed." All the class ran out, Except for Harry and Ron, who shoved my mistletoe back into place.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered, but Snape did not look at me and simply gathered his books, like he was trying to avoid eating the last mince pie on the plate because it would make him look greedy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**3 Changed Animals**

It had become November, which excited me very much because it was getting closer to Christmas. It was getting colder! I went down to have breakfast at my table in the Great Hall. While it was gently hailing on me at the table, I had a bowl full of eggnog and two roast potatoes. I looked up from my bowl to see harry and his friends.

"Hi, guys," I said. "Help yourself to some 'nog!"

"Listen," Harry said, urgently. "There's been some sort of accident. It's Rudolph."

I dropped my spoon of 'noggy goodness and a potato fell out of my mouth. "WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Calm down," said Hermione, getting flustered. "We think Malfoy did it."

"Yeah, he's had the hots for you from day one." Ron blurted out.

But before I could ask what happened I got my answer. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in came Rudolph... He was human. He was naked apart from a well placed mince pie, and he still had the antlers and a big red nose. "Rudolph!" I cried. "Look what's happened to you. You're human!" Rudolph cocked his head and wiffled his nose.

"Ah, look. He thinks he's people," said Ron.

"He _is_ people, now," Hermione reminded him. At her words, Rudolph stumbled over to her, unstedy on two feet, and began pawing at her hair, as if pining for his fur. I laughed so hard eggnog came out of my nose. Ron approached and tried to pull Rudolph off her.

"Come on, mate," he said calmly. "Let's get some robes for you. Can you talk? Can he talk?" he asked me. I shrugged my festive shoulders. Rudolph cleared his throat, clearly ready to try.

"Grauwaglag-nough!"

"Euw!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno, I think he's trying."

Rudolph hung his head. "Mogah," he mumbled, as Ron and Holly dragged him away. With all these jolly shenanigans I'd forgotten about Transfiguration! I grabbed my backpack of sleigh-wood, and me and Hermione headed to class.

When I got to class I saw Draco Malfoy loitering outside. I marched up to him and did something not in keeping with Grandpa's Christmas Laws. I slapped him. He looked back at me in shock.

"_That's_ for turning my pet and only mode of transport into a person!" I yelled. I was so mad, I was seeing red. Cranberry red, or maybe holly berries. I stamped my foot, clad in seal flippers. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Jeez, calm down, Claus," said Malfoy, rubbing the pink patch on his cheek. "It was only a joke. Do they not have a sense of humour on the north pole?"

Yes they do, I remembered fondly. I remember how I used to fall into the stable, right onto the reindeer, putting them out of a job. And how as a child I stuffed the odd elf into the magic toy making machine, and they would come out as enchanted toys, or horribly deformed. And my Grandpa used to laugh and laugh.

I laughed, and then realised where I was. Draco was staring at me. "You are a strange one," he said, shaking his head. As he walked off McGonagall popped her head out of the door.

"What the devil is going on out here?"

I gasped. I wasn't used to the D-word, because it went against my North Pole's wishes. "No need for language!" I peeped through my fluffy hands.

"Very well, get inside," she snapped.

The lesson was fairly easy. As it was nearing Christmas we were transfiguring things into decorations. I paired up with a boy named Neville (get it? Like pudding!) and we tried to turn a robin into a bauble.

"Trinkensium!" he pleaded, waving his wand, but the bird just flew out the window. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," I said. "This'll fool her." And with that, I reached into a secret place, whimpered in pain, and pulled out a shiny bauble with a picture of a robin. Neville stared at me in disbelief, I winked at him. "Just in case," I explained. I looked up suddenly to see Professor McGonagall looming over us.

"Hmm..." she said. "That seems to be in order. Well done, Longbottom. You should stick with this girl. She seems to be a good influence."

I chatted this over with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room – she let me in, and we were enjoying an evening by the fire. "You hear that? I'm a good influence!" I laughed, punching the air.

"I must admit, I was surprised you picked it up so fast," said Hermione. Then she looked kind of coy. "I don't suppose you'd be able to do a little work on Crookshanks, would you? I've been trying to sort out his fur and give him a slightly redder look. You know, for Christmas."

I nodded. I certainly did know.

"Okay, I'll give it a whirl. Give him here." Hermione placed the cat on my lap. I took out my wand which, by the way, is striped like a candy cane and has holly growing out of it. "BELLA-PENDULUS!" I cried. Yeah, that sounded about right. But when I looked down all I saw was a ginger, hairy bauble, the size of a football. Hermione was looking at me, horrified.

"What was _that?_"

"A transfiguration spell."

"You just made that up!"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Change him back!"

"I don't know, he looks better like this. Anyway, I gotta take off. See you tomorrow!" And with that I left Hermione alone in the common room, clutching a furry ball in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, seeing that the Christmas season is coming up fast I've decided to return to writing this fic. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**4 Cheerless Discoveries**

The next morning was a beautiful one. It was frosty outside and the trees were almost bare. I was interrupted from my gratitude and morning prayers to Gramps by remembering what happened the day before. Rudolph! My dear deer! I quickly threw on my baby-seal hoodie and narwhal pants and dashed down the stairs.

Running through the corridor to get to the Great Hall I saw Ron by a window trying to catch my merry eye. Except it wasn't very merry at all.

"Sandy, wait!" he called out. I stopped, mostly to marvel at how he looked like he was made entirely of antlers. "You're looking for Rudolph, right?"

"I don't know where he is!" I cried. This was more anxiety producing than opening a present from a hated, hated relative.

"Hey, it's all right. I took him to the owlery," Said Ron. "C'mon, I'll show you where he is."

"Thank you," I said shyly, nuzzling my house scarf made of holly. It scratched my face a little, but so did all my holly clothes. Maybe I'm allergic.

"Er, your... face is bleeding, Sandy."

I giggled. He was such a flirt! No choice but to dish it right back out. "Heehee, I think your face is bleeding too!"

We walked in silence through the grounds outside. I saw that elfin boy Draco with his friends, staring at us, and thought he would probably smile more if he wore a hat with a bell on it.

We eventually came to the owlery, whatever that was, and when I stepped inside I was shocked! The walls were littered with brown and white feathery blobs that all had enormous glowing eyes.

"What are these creatures? These monsters?!" I yelled in disgust.

Ron (cranberry head, I called him) looked confused. "What d'you mean? They're just owls."

"I thought you meant the other kind of owls, the ones with horns! Like snow bunnies!" I grabbed a nearby broom and swiped madly at the little beasts. They looked like they hated Christmas and were out to ruin it for everyone.

I couldn't hit any, they fluttered away by flapping their mysterious side panels. Ron grabbed my arms, stopping me from waving the broom around."Claus! What the hell? You're here for Rudolph, remember?"

Suddenly my mind cleared like the sky on Christmas Eve, and I did remember.

"Oh, You're right Ronaldo!" I looked around and saw my humanised pet asleep and nestled amongst some old scarves and dead owls. He woke up and stumbled to his human feet when he saw us, and I could see he was dressed in a silk robe that came down almost to his mid-thigh. It was very fetching. I spun round like a twirling bauble.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" I said, my blue eyes twinkling.

"No worries. He can hang out with us if you want, but we should probably take him to nurse Pomfrey at some point. Y'know, to fix him. Uhh..." By this point I was moving closer to him slowly.

"Ron..." I mumbled to myself. "Bon... Bon-bons... Mmm. Sweet, sticky bon-bons." I couldn't help myself, I was overwhelmed by sexy cheer! I grabbed this red-headed twiglet and shoved him against the stone wall, kissing him madly. I pulled away just long enough to see the look shock frozen on his face which was colouring deeply. The deep red just made me want it more, and I went in again. Oh yeah.

We were interrupted by the voice of McGonagall booming magically though the whole of Hogwarts, and what I heard made my blood run cold: "ATTENTION! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! CHRISTMAS AT HOGWARTS IS GOING TO BE CANCELLED INDEFINATELY! I REPEAT, INDEFINATELY!"


End file.
